<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rough by rhodrymavelyne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519130">Rough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne'>rhodrymavelyne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:40:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Crawford can be quite rough on Will Graham, something Dr. Hannibal Lecter points out. If only Will knew what was running through Dr. Lecter’s head when he falls asleep in his office…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place during the first season of Hannibal. I don’t own Hannibal but for over a year it has owned me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack Crawford had come with an air of quiet command; immovable, thrusting pictures under Will Graham’s nose which thrust images into his mind he couldn’t escape from. </p><p>Trembling, weakened from vision after vision of corpses lying in silent accusation, missing organs. </p><p>“Once again Jack has been rough with you.” Soft and courteous, Will still felt Dr. Lecter’s disapproval wafting up the walls. </p><p>“The job was rough. The crimes are rough.” Will attempted to smile, unsure if he succeeded. “How much rougher would things get if Jack wasn’t rough with me?” </p><p>“Less for you.” The immaculately dressed therapist offered Will a warm cup but didn’t deliver it into his hands. “Drink this.” </p><p>Will opened his mouth to protest only for Dr. Lecter to lift it to his lips, allowing some of the liquid trickle through. It was spicy, soothing, easing some of the tension knotting in this throat and stomach when he swallowed. </p><p>Will leaned back. Dr. Lecter stood over him, gazing at him with a tenderness that seemed beyond professional concern. “Thank you.”</p><p>“I am here to take care of you.” Dr. Lecter raised the cup and stepped away. “Just lay back and close your eyes. Rest.”</p><p>Will leaned back into his chair, let its softness envelop him, doing as he was asked. Before sleep stole over him, he wondered why it was so much easier to rest in Dr. Lecter’s office than at home. </p><p>There must have been something in the drink.</p><p>***</p><p>For a moment Hannibal just watched his patient’s face relax into something childlike and innocent, yet flushed with a radiance which came from within. In sleep Will Graham looked more than ever like a Guido Reni martyr. </p><p>He felt an urge to lift the young man out of his chair, carry him off as he had Miriam Lass to somewhere Jack Crawford nor anyone else could ever find him. </p><p>No. Will Graham wasn’t ready. Will Graham deserved time and patience. Hannibal wanted Will to be awake, aware and willing, at least more willing than Miriam Lass had been. Hannibal had to wait and play this game with care, even if it made him impatient and anxious when Jack Crawford used their protégé so roughly to bring him far too close to the Chesapeake Ripper and his secrets. For Will Graham was Hannibal Lecter’s protégé as much as he was Jack Crawford’s. They were vying for mentorship of Will; Jack out in the open, Hannibal in the shadows.</p><p>How long would Will accept guidance? For now he needed them both. </p><p>“And I watch you start to smoulder from the radiance of your own mind.” Hannibal put the cup down. On soft feet he moved closer to the sleeping young man. “It’s only a matter of time before you catch fire, Will. Will Jack or I be able to put it out? Or will we stand transfixed by how beautifully you burn, what you’re accomplishing with your flames?” </p><p>Gently he reached out to brush a stray curl off the young man’s forehead. </p><p>Will, sleeping, didn’t stir.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>